1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump-type dispenser for liquid soap, shampoo and the like, and in particular to such a dispenser for flush mounting in a tiled wall of a bath enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pump-type dispensers for liquid soap, shampoo and the like are well known in the prior art. Manually operable liquid soap dispensers incorporated in lavoratories are shown in the Cranmore U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,456; Knibb U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,471 and Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,282. Also, liquid soap, shampoo and the like are commonly sold in containers with plunger-type pumps. Such pumps render the contents more easily accessible than containers with screw-type caps or valves which require opening and closing. Furthermore, plunger-type pumps dispense predetermined amounts of liquid per stroke, which tends to avoid waste and guesswork.
Prior art devices have also been proposed for injecting liquids directly into a shower stream. For example, the Kozlowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,352 and Consul U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,658 show devices for installation in a water line connected to a shower head for introducing liquid soap, shampoo, oil and the like into the shower stream. The Conklin U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,585 discloses a mixing chamber for introducing liquid into the shower stream and a valve for dispensing liquid soap to the user. Push button valves are provided for dispensing the liquid.
However, a disadvantage with many of the prior art devices for dispensing liquids into the shower stream is that the liquids are subject to rapid depletion and waste if the mixing valve is left open. Another disadvantage is that precise metering of the liquid soap, shampoo and the like is difficult when mixed with the shower stream. Yet another disadvantage with such prior art devices is that the user has less control over the application of the liquids. For example, shampoo in the shower stream might be sprayed over the entire body rather than applied only to the hair where desired.
Of course, the original containers for liquid soap, shampoo and the like may be brought into a bath enclosure for use. However, many bath enclosures lack shelf space for the storage of such containers, which thus tend to clutter the enclosure. various types of hanging baskets have been devised for mounting in bath enclosures, but they also tend to add clutter.
Heretofore, there has not been available a dispenser for liquid soap, shampoo and the like for flush mounting in a wall of a bath enclosure with the advantages and features of the present invention.